evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Forbidden Mountain
The Forbidden Mountain (also known as Forbidden Mountains) is a dangerous mountain region where Maleficent's Castle is located and it is home to the evil fairy witch Maleficent, her pet Diablo the Raven, and her goblin goons. History The Forbidden Mountain is thought to be one of the gloomiest and darkest places to live. Maleficent lived in a creepy castle within the Forbidden Mountain throughout her life ruling over her own subjects, harnessing her dark magic and always scheming such foul plans. When her goblin soldiers reported back to her about Princess Aurora (only they were searching for a baby) with no such luck, she became frustrated and ordered them to leave her in her throne room. She and her pet Diablo take matters into their own hands and left Forbidden as they went to find Aurora and complete her dreaded curse of pernament sleep upon the unusupecting princess on her 16th birthday. It is the place where Maleficent kidnapped Prince Phillip and locked him in her dungeon, in order to prevent him to rescue Princess Aurora and break the spell. The Three Good Fairies however, manage to sneak inside the castle and rescue him. They give him the Sword of Truth and the Shield of Virtue as he will encounter many dangers ahead. When Maleficent finds out that Prince Phillip has escaped, she does everything she can to prevent him from reaching the castle of Princess Aurora's birth parents King Stefan & Queen Leah where the princess along everyone in the entire kingdom including her parents and Prince Phillip's father King Hubert that has fallen asleep. It is unknown that whether or not Maleficent's goblin minions still resides there after she died and her curse of permanent sleep upon Princess Aurora and her homeland has been lifted. It is certain that her pet Diablo who was turned into a stone statue by the Three Good Fairies after his failed attempt to prevent them and Prince Phillip from escaping the Forbidden Mountain, forever rests at her tallest bed tower within her castle. Appearances in other media Movie appearance The Forbidden Mountain made an appearance as the ruins of a deserted castle within a forboding, gloomy mountain in Disney's Maleficent, though it's name was never mentioned and it was neither home nor domain of the powerful fairy Maleficent. It served temporarily as her sanctuary as she comtemplates the loss of her feathered wings and the betrayel of her former friend Stefan, and it is where the raven Diaval first met Maleficent. Videogame appearance The Forbidden Mountain appears in the Enchanted Dominion level of Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. Gallery The Forbidden Mountains.jpg|An artwork of the Forbidden Mountains. Maleficent's Throne Room.jpg|Maleficent's seating throne within the court chamber of her castle. Court of Maleficent.jpg|Maleficent's goons dancing around the bonfire. Maleficent's Court.jpg|Maleficent's own "court". Maleficent's Castle.jpg|Maleficent's Castle Maleficent's_Throneroom.jpg|Maleficent's throne room as seen in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. Trivia *Maleficent's Castle looks similar to the Horned King's palace from Disney's The Black Cauldron. Category:Evil Lairs